


Twinkle twinkle little star

by DutchmanCallypso



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It just happened, M/M, Nursery Rhymes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is by far the dirtiest thing I ever wrote, yeah really nursery rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchmanCallypso/pseuds/DutchmanCallypso
Summary: „Are you ever not horny?“ Cassian teased, licking his way into Bodhi’s mouth.„With you around?“ Bodhi broke the kiss, chuckling. „You don’t give me an opportunity.“





	Twinkle twinkle little star

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a longer story with plot, but yet here I am, so enjoy. I don't even know how I ended up with this, I swear I started writing a decent fluff...

It was still a bit dark in the bedroom when Bodhi opened his eyes. He blinked and yawned, smiling when he heard light snoring, an evidence of Cassian still sleeping inches away from him. Bodhi couldn’t help it but stare at him for a while. He lay on his stomach, bare shoulders and back showing, a thin blanket covering him only from the waist down. His hair was even messier than yesterday, which was Bodhi’s work. When Bodhi finally torn his gaze away from his boyfriend and looked around, he noticed pieces of clothes laying around on every step, even on the bed. Another crazy night. They should definitely go on dates like this one more often. It always ended up great. 

„Crap.“  
A muffled cuss escaped from the depths of the mattress. Cassian was also awake now, trying to sit up. It wasn’t as easy as it looked. Bodhi couldn’t help it but laugh a little when Cassian stood up on all four on the bed, then finally sat down on his knees and ran his hand through the mess his hair became. „Hey,“ he smiled when he noticed Bodhi was watching him with an entertained smile. He shifted a bit to give his lover a kiss, Bodhi leaned forward and grabbed Cassian’s face into his hands. „You drink too much,“ he joked. Cassian pushed him lightly. „No, you’re just some alien who doesn’t ever get hangovers,“he whined when he acknowledged the pounding in his head. „Or I get them for us both.“

„Come here,“ Bodhi sighed, grabbing Cassian around the waist, hugging him tightly, swinging his body in his arms. He pressed a tiny kiss on Cassian’s cheek. „Want a nursery rhyme?“ 

Cassian sniggered. „If I hear Twinkle Twinkle Little Star one more time, I’m blowing my brains out.“  
„Ding, dong, Little Bell...“ Bodhi whispered, grinning, still swinging Cassian like he was in a cradle.  
„I hate you,“ Cassian groaned, but buried his face in the crook of Bodhi’s neck and after a few moments, he was back asleep, snoring lightly in Bodhi’s arms. Bodhi fell asleep too rightaway.

***

It was at least noon when they finally woke up. Cassian found himself still curled up in Bodhi’s arms, although he was in a slightly different position - his head was laid on Bodhi’s chest. He climbed up a bit and pressed a gentle kiss on Bodhi’s lips. „Hey, beautiful,“ he whispered. Bodhi growled and shifted, but Cassian didn’t stop with the kisses until he was awake. Cassian found out when exactly it was when two hands slid into his hair. Also he was now getting kisses back. He moaned when Bodhi’s fingers tugged on his locks, feeling what that does to him, he didn’t ever want to stop.  
„Are you ever not horny?“ he teased, licking his way into Bodhi’s mouth.  
„With you around?“ Bodhi broke the kiss, chuckling. „You don’t give me an opportunity.“ 

He skilfully moved his hips just right to make Cassian moan, feeling the man‘s unclothed, pulsating erection right on his lower stomach. He grabbed Cassian by the shoulder to whisper in his ear.  
„You are lucky I have no meetings today,“ he hissed, biting his lover’s ear, feeling him tremble. 

„I am lucky?“ Cassian laughed, the laugh turning into a moan as Bodhi’s wet lips played with his sentensive neck.. „You are naive to think I’d allow you to get out of bed without at least sucking me off,“ he straddled Bodhi, hands on his hips, his cock already rock hard and leaking. Bodhi was no better, having a hard time not coming everytime Cassian made one of the noises sending his ears to heaven. Cassian licked his finger and traced it around the line of Bodhi’s lips. „You know where I want to come,“ he looked Bodhi in the eyes, leaning forward to kiss those lips. 

„Mhmm,“ Bodhi’s muffled groan was a plea for something filling his mouth, for a release, for more. He suddenly sat up on the bed, grabbing Cassian’s erection without a warning. Cassian’s sudden moan was only silenced with a kiss, otherwise either of them was sure the whole mansion could hear it. He dove his hands in Bodhi’s hair, tugging it mercilessly as the man’s lips made their way down Cassian’s body, stopping right where they belonged. Bodhi hesitated, he teased, only licking a tip of Cassian, not taking him in immediately. The frustrated groan he got as a reaction made him smirk, he licked Cassian’s length once again before finally taking all of him into his mouth. The knuckles on Cassian’s fingers turned white from the effort of tugging Bodhi’s hair as tight as he could, constantly pushing his cock deeper and deeper in the wet, comfortable mouth.

Bodhi was very well trained at this, as long as Cassian knew, deepthroating was not something he had a problem with. Cassian ocassionaly tried to be gentle, but he’s felt torn from the chain today. Yet there was not a single hint of resistance from Bodhi’side. His cheeks were painted red, eyes shut close as he finally pulled Cassian out of his mouth, started to lick around his length again. Cassian knew he wasn’t going to last long beyond this point, his hips thrusted up with every Bodhi’s touch. Bodhi noticed it, so he took Cassian in his mouth once again, this time sucking quickly and pumping his cock as fast as he could. Only the last few movements he did in a slow, torturingly slow pace, resulting in Cassian spilling all over him with a loud groan, his lover‘s name on his lips. Bodhi caught only a few drops of cum in his mouth, the rest painted his hair, face and neck. Cassian was breathing heavily, one hand squeezing Bodhi’s hair, the other one clenched in the sheets. „Fuck,“ he managed to blurt out as soon as he caught his breath again. „This was some skill.“  
After a few minutes of silence and just enjoying each other’s presence, Bodhi was still at the same place between his lover’s legs. Cassian’s cock has already gone soft, but Bodhi still played with it.

„What are you doing?“ Cassian asked, not feeling anything yet, but feeling like he could become hard again very soon.  
„Oh, nothing,“ Bodhi said, voice theatrical. „Don’t pay attention to it.“  
„Excuse me?“ Cassian blinked. Bodhi’s expression still didn’t change, but Cassian could notice a hint of a plea in his eyes. „You want me to fuck you,“ he finally stated, the acknowledgement traveling straight to his almost-hard-again member.

„Bingo, dumbass.“ Bodhi rolled over and climbed up, now he was at the same level as Cassian He was still hard, his self control was just incredible. Yet. We’ll see about that, Cassian thought, scanning Bodhi up and down with a piercing gaze. He could feel it. He could feel how every inch of Bodhi’s body was aching for him, inviting him in, a fact so obvious it almost screamed in Cassian’s face. Cassian sighed, turned on so much he struggled to breathe properly, and grabbed the necessities from the nighstand - a small tube of lube and a condom. He leaned over Bodhi who immediately spreaded his legs and took the condom from Cassian’s hands. He unpacked it and with a hand wet from his own saliva, he wrapped it around Cassian’s cock, stroking him a few times, kissing him on the lips.  
Cassian was already hard again, maybe even harder than the first time, if possible. He moaned into Bodhi’s lips while fingering the man open, his fingers slick with lube. Bodhi’s eyes were closed, his hands on Cassian’s hips. Cassian could tell how much he loved this just from his absent expression. „Come on,“ he groaned, voice frustrated, pushing Cassian closer.

Cassian removed his fingers and leaned forward, forcing his tongue into Bodhi’s mouh, entering him slowly. He almost came when he felt the tight heat, the muscles clenching around him. He moved out a bit and thrusted into him again, giving Bodhi time to adjust before speeding up the pace.  
„Yes,“ Bodhi moaned, adjusting Cassian to thrust just in the right angle „God, yes.“  
Cassian didn’t hesitate and began to stroke him, the movements earning him a wave of delicious swears and moans. „Harder,“ Bodhi commanded and Cassian was smitten by how he looked, pearls of sweat on his forehead, his face twisted with lust, eyes closed, hands gripping Cassian’s hips tightly. They both felt their release very close, but Bodhi was the first one to come. He was absolutely unaware of how fast it had happened. He came between two light thrusts, spilling all over Cassian’s palm and belly, his walls clenching even tighter around Cassian which almost had the man spent immediately, but he still needed a few movements. With a final thrust, he cried out, coming so hard it blinded his vision. It took him a solid minute to get back from the heights. He still didn’t pull out, Bodhi could feel him go soft inside him. 

„That was something,“ he declared appreciatively, cleaning Cassian’s belly up with a corner of the blanket. He could still feel the man inside him. It was kind of a tradition, staying like this as long as possible. It actually made him feel safe.  
„Yeah,“ Cassian confirmed, kissing Bodhi while pulling out of him very slowly. „Bonus points for me if you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,“ he smirked. Bodhi’s fist hit him in the chest. „That happened once.“

„And I happened twice in you,“ Cassian teased again. He was thinking about the best night of his life very often. It was after a party just a month after they got together and Bodhi was willing to do pretty much anything, he practically begged Cassian to take him. And Cassian was ready to go to hell the day he says no. Bodhi must’ve been thinking about the night too, because a wide smile covered his face. „Worth it,“ he leaned forward and kissed Cassian’s nose. „You fuck so good.“  
„And you are so good to fuck, baby,“ Cassian never thought words such as these could sound so romantic. Bodhi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just sinking into the moment. 

„I love you, you know it?“ he looked up at Cassian. The man blushed.

„I love you more,“ he whispered, suddenly carried away by the beautiful face under him. Bodhi shook his head. „No, I love you more.“

„Oh come on, not this fifteen-year-old crap again,“ Cassian laughed. 

Bodhi shrugged. „Twinkle, twinkle, little star...“ he started, grinning mischievously.

„Oh great, now I hate you.“ 

„Twi-“

„Shut up,“ Cassian whispered, kissing Bodhi’s mouth passionately, covering them both up in blankets, which he guessed they won’t leave today.


End file.
